Do you dare to tell me the truth?
by Cathcer1984
Summary: It starts with a game of Truth or Dare, the relationship blossoms through a rough question! Together they over come differences and prejudices to face a world that wants them apart. HarryxDraco slash, warnings inside! post war 7th year Hogwarts
1. Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: don't own them, okay?

Rating: M for slash and language

Warning: Male/male slash, don't like don't read!

_AN: I hope you enjoy, I'm going to do my best to make this longer than two chapters! Hopefully that will happen and don't worry I'm not one of these writers that rely on reviews, if you want to review then yes it is appreciated but if not I don't care it won't change the outcome of this fic!!! Enjoy_

**TRUTH OR DARE**

_**Do you dare come to a party with any seventh former, from any house?**_

_**Sign below:**_

_Hermione  
Ron  
Parvarti  
Lavender  
Padama  
Seamus  
Dean  
Pansy  
Blaise  
Hannah  
Ernie  
Neville  
Luna  
Ginny  
Draco_

Harry stared at the parchment before signing his name below Draco's, instantly regretting it but since the war Hermione and Ron had tried to get him more social. The only problem everyone wanted to talk about the war, Harry didn't. He hated to think of Teddy with no parents, he hated to think of George with no Fred and he hated to think of Potions with no Snape, he hated every death and every murderer.

The current seventh formers were a mixture of the sixth formers of last year and the seventh formers of last year who were given the opportunity to re-do their final year at Hogwarts, as their education was interrupted by the Carrow's and of course, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy and himself; who had not been at Hogwarts at all last year.

All seventh formers were currently falling asleep and signing their names to the parchment being passed around in History of Magic with professor Binns droning on and on about troll wars.

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Lombard?"

"Lovegood. Can you tell us about the latest war?"

Harry glared at Luna before turning his gaze to Ron and Hermione who were exchanging worried looks.

*

Draco noticed Harry's discomfort and felt his own; he had never been comfortable with his role in the Battle at Hogwarts, he was brought back to reality when Harry's chair crashed to the ground as he stood with such a force, at the same time that Draco, too stood. Wrenching his school bag from the floor Harry stormed out of the room, Draco following closely behind slamming the door after him.

***

Inside the classroom the students sat in shock as the two boys stormed out, shortly murmurs erupted.

"Do you think Harry's going to be okay?"

"Who cares about Potter? What about Draco?"

"I didn't mean to make them upset."

"Do you think this will make them closer?"

The class turned to look at Seamus, "what? They are always fighting and what-not, it seems like pent-up sexual tension. They now have something in common. I'm suggesting we get them talking at the party or at least get the first to say dare to snog the other, maybe when they are not completely sober but not drunk enough to forget."

The rest of the lesson was spent planning to get Harry and Draco together, the Slytherin's were helpful in their knowledge of Draco and trickery. While the Gryffindor's were able to help with Harry and their bravery to ask Draco the question, they figured he would be the first one drunk.

*

Harry was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when Ron and Hermione came in, "harry. You still coming to the party tonight? The Slytherin's are bringing firewiskey!! Awesome eh?"

"Yea, Ron that's fine..."

"But?"  
Harry smiled at Hermione, "but if I say truth, what's to stop them asking about my or our part in the war."

Hermione nodded in understanding but a frown appeared on her face "I don't know Harry. We can only hope for the best, and don't forget Veritasium will be used only to last ten seconds.... "

"That won't stop them though."

***

Later that evening Harry was getting ready for the party, he pulled on an old pair of jeans which were tight and had holes on the thigh and around his left hip and right knee. They hugged his ass making it more noticeable before he added a tight white tee which showed off every muscle in his chest and back and the sleeves which came half way down his biceps accentuated his muscularity and strong arms.

Harry made his way down to the common room where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean and Seamus were waiting, Seamus wolf-whistled as Harry descended. "You look hot, Harry!"

"Ginny!" Hermione reprimanded but was drowned out.

"HOT? HE looks fucking shaggable!!" Harry grinned at Seamus and led the way to the Room of Requirements, where the party was being held.

***

Draco was already at the party, sipping on his firewiskey, everyone was waiting for the Gryffindors to make an appearance. He had tight hipster, black jeans and a tight black wife beater which showed off his muscularly toned chest and arms.

Blaise watched Draco watch Harry come in, they were like yin and yang, black and white, opposites. Draco with his dark top, white skin, blond hair and grey eyes contrasted significantly with Harry's white top, tan skin, black hair and green eyes.

"Now the Gryffindors have finally arrived let's get this party started!" Pansy yelled to the crowd before some music started up and people started to dance, or as Draco thought, have sex with their clothes on.

A few people moved to the side and started up a game of truth or dare, Blasie dragged Draco to play as well. Blasie sat down Draco next to him, then Hannah, Padama, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Harry (who was opposite Draco), Parvati, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"Alright, I'll start. Ron, truth or dare?"

"You think I'm scared of a Slytherin like you Blaise.... Truth."  
The circle laughed and Harry took a sip of firewiskey, having almost finished his glass already, Ron drank the Veritasuim. "Do you love Hermione?"

"Yes."

"I could have told you that, they way they carry on you'd think they'd have the decency to cast a silencing charm."

"HARRY!" Smirking at Hermione's shocked face he mockingly inclined his head.

"Alright, Seamus. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I though Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave."

"Key words being 'supposed to', Potter."

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

Everybody started looking uncomfortable, "alright, Seamus rate everybody here in order of hotness."

Gulping the Veritasium, he ranted "Harry, Draco, Blasie, Neville, Hermione, myself, Padama, Luna, Ginny, Hannah, Parvati, Ron."

"Malfoy."

Scoffing, Draco looked bored but replied with a slight sneer, "dare."

"Pash Harry. You know, tongue and everything."

"No."

"Then you get something worse."

"What's worse than kissing Potter?"

"Shagging him?"

"Hey! I find that offensive!"

"You would Potter." Pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath, Draco stood and made his way over to Harry. Grabbing his shirt, Draco pulled Harry closer before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, Draco slid his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and Harry granted him entrance before biting down onto Draco's tongue, suddenly a hand was in his hair and one on his chest lightly massaging. Electricity charged through the teens, Harry had one hand on Draco's hip caressing the skin under the jeans with his thumb, the other caressing Draco's strong jaw before cupping his chin and tilting Draco's head for easier access to his mouth. Slowly the kiss became less passionate and more loving; their movements became languid before they pulled away. Gently opening his eyes Harry only saw silver while Draco drowned in emerald, "fuck that was hot!" Seamus' comment brought them back to reality; each pulled their hands away as if burnt a pink flush on Draco's cheeks and a deep red stained Harry's: the only signs that they had had a greater effect on the other. Harry's straining erection was also telling him that the kiss with Draco meant something more.


	2. Sexy Potter

_Disclaimer: don't own them, not getting compensation_

_Warning: rated M for language and malexmale slash, this chapter contains thoughts of suicide!! Be warned!_

* * *

The night continued in drunken stupor, Hermione had to give Ron a lap dance then came Harry's turn. Glaring at Draco he said "dare" with a slight smirk, Hermione flushed from alcohol told him to strip. Smiling he stood kicking off his shoes and socks Draco drawled sarcastically "sexy Potter!"

"It's gunna get a whole lot better, _Draco."_

The circle stared at the boys as Harry started swaying to the music, eyes locked with grey ones, slowly he lifted his shirt off and Draco's eyes skimmed over his body appreciatively taking in the muscle definition, Draco's eyes followed the trail of dark hair from Harry's navel to under his jeans.

Standing half naked in front of his friends, dorm mates, peers and crush was having a huge effect on Harry, so thinking of his fat cousin Dudley prevented embarrassment that an erect arousal would ensue. Undoing the button on his jeans followed by the zip, Harry tugged the tight denim over his hips and let them fall to the floor.

Draco's and everybody else's eyes widened as they realised The-Boy-Who-Lived went commando, standing in front of them in full glory, Draco realised it was a very good thing he didn't die. Harry pulled his jeans back on and grinned at Draco before pulling his shirt over his head and sitting down. The girls all had pink cheeks and some boys were trying to suppress their erections, Draco one of them, Harry sat back down looking smug, "Neville. You're turn."

"Oh, um well, truth."

"Who do you fancy? Anyone?"

"Luna." Neville's face resembled that of the radishes of Luna's earrings. Harry rolled his eyes, like he hadn't seen that one coming, catching Draco's gaze they stared at each other for a few seconds Harry was smiling shyly whilst Draco had a slight smiling lighting up his features. They were broken out of their trance by Luna asking Harry truth or dare; obviously they had missed Luna's turn.

Turning to Luna, Harry stated that he would opt for truth after the last dare; he drank the Veritasium and waited for Luna's question. "What really happened in the forest _that_ night?"

"I died." He was unable to stop the answer but said it softly as tears started to well up. Whispers erupted as he forced himself up and stumbled to the door. A few minutes later, after a shocked silence, Hermione stood to go after Harry but Ron tugged her arm down and nodded at the door which Draco Malfoy was slipping out to follow Harry.

* * *

Draco followed Harry to the Astronomy Tower, Draco entered quietly so he wouldn't startle the sobbing boy. The sight made Draco stop and stare, the Boy-Who-Lived was standing on the ledge of a window knees slightly bent, ready to jump, and sobs were wracking his muscular frame. Draco slowly made his way towards him, "Harry."

The soft voice forced Harry to turn his head slightly, catching a glimpse of his Hogwarts enemy: Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Come to taunt the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die?" Silence. "Well, don't worry you'll get your wish." Harry's knees bent more and Draco rushed forward, throwing his arm around his waist and dragging him back into the safety of Draco's arms. Harry turned and beat at Draco's chest, sobbing and yelling which only made Draco hug him tighter until the yelling and sobbing subsided as Harry fell asleep; exhausted by his outburst.

Lifting Harry in his arms Draco made his way towards his dorm. Walking past the Room of Requirement he ignored the stares from everybody, willing himself to continue forward to his room where he lay Harry down on the bed and proceeded to remove his jeans and slip on a pair of his own green silk boxers and tugged off the tight shirt and his glances. Then Draco started to change himself, ending up only in black boxers, before he got into bed next to Harry and pulled him close holding and protecting him.

* * *

Ron started at Draco carrying Harry before, Hermione pulled him away. "Herm, we have to do something!"

"What Ronald? What are we going to do? Mal- Draco may be good for Harry."

"Good for Harry? How?"

"You didn't look at Harry did you? No, he had been crying. The tear tracks on his cheeks, blotchy skin, Ron, Draco may have just stopped Harry from doing something so stupid. So leave it. Harry is our friend and we will support him no matter what." Hermione's cheeks were flushed as she finished her speech, "Harry was afraid this was going to happen. We should have set rules." They went up to the Gryffindor dorms to sleep and wait for Harry to come back.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short but I can't think of anything else to put in this chapter!! But feel lucky cause you have 2 chapters today and probably a third tonight!!! see I do love you all :D_


	3. The Morning After the Night Before

_Disclaimer:__ Don't own them!_

_Warning:__ malexmale slash, language and things start to get graphic during this chapter!! Yay finally you say!!_

_Sorry it took so long to get out but I was studying and well I was tired so I went to sleep instead of studying!! And I have a cold so it sucks...A cold in summer who'da thunk it?!_

* * *

Harry woke up feeling odd. It was a good odd though; he felt safe and comforted and loved. He was chest to chest with someone, a male someone who was running their hand through his hair and an arm around his waist. Looking up Harry was instantly lost in the silver eyes of Draco, the hand stilled and Harry leaned up to brush his lips lightly against Draco's "thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry." Smiling at Harry's shock at the use of his first name, Draco leant down and captured his lips, softly at first before Draco added pressure just before Harry ran his tongue over Draco's lower lip, his mouth opened at the two boys fought for dominance which ended when they pulled away for air.

Harry pushed Draco onto his back before straddling his lap and pushing their straining erections together. Draco threw his head back into the pillow' mouth parted as a moan escaped Harry leant down and captured those perfect pink lips again as his hands memorised Draco's body.

Draco moved his hands to Harry's boxers and tugged them off before grasping Harry's arousal and stroking him towards his climax. Harry quickly realising he was losing his advantage, repaid the gesture. Together they stroked the other towards completion, Harry was panting into Draco's neck and bit down hard, marking him, as Harry came. Draco screamed Harry's name before casting a cleaning charm and curling around Harry.

"Draco?"

"Hmmmmmmm."

"What is this? I mean, what does this make us?"

"I don't know Harry. I don't know what made me do what I did last night ... but I want to help you, if you're willing to help me. Besides we can relieve tension through _certain_ activities."

Smiling into Draco's neck and kissing the purpling mark softly, Harry agreed to the deal before leaning up and capturing Draco's lips once again in a heated kiss. Draco dragged Harry into the bathroom, where a big pool size bath was waiting, filled to the brim with hot water and bubbles. The two boys slipped into the water, which relieved their aching muscles, after five minutes Draco decided to break the silence.

"Why'd you do it Harry?"

"Do what?"

"Don't be coy, Harry."

"I was tired. I _am_ tired. I hate the war and everything it caused, the deaths. So many deaths; my parents, Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dobby-"

"Dobby?"

"Yea, I kinda helped him free at the end of our second year, after he tried to stop me from coming back to Hogwarts. Bellatrix killed him after we escaped from the Manor. I never did thank you for that by the way, so thanks for not exposing us, me." Harry smiled grimly from the side of the pool-bath as Draco made his way over.

"It was you. You set Dobby free, I should thank you he hated it at the Manor."

"I could take you to his grave one day. It's outside Bill and Fleur's house."

"I'd like that."

Draco had made his way to Harry and was standing in front of him. "I'm sorry, for your losses. Truly I am. I don't know what it's like to lose someone you care about, I don't know what it's like to care about someone or have someone care about you."

"I'll care about you Draco. If you promise to never leave me, it hard losing someone you love to death but it'll be harder to lose someone and have to see them every day. But we have to act the same outside or well more civil and gradually build up our friendship for the school to get used to. Okay?"

"Okay... Potter." Smirking Draco pulled him into a hug, "as long as you promise me you will never hurt yourself again."

"Only if you never hurt me."

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until the water got cold and Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower, in Draco's grey trackies (sweatpants) and a white wife beater.

* * *

As soon as Harry had gone Draco lay on his bed contemplating his new-found feelings for The-Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

When Harry entered the Common Room he was bombarded with questions from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus and Dean. "What happened t-?" "Where were -" "Whose clothes ar-?" "You looked cozy in Malfoy's arms."

Shrugging off them off Harry proceeded to the boy's dormitory to put away his clothes from last night before heading down with Ron and Hermione to lunch, having missed breakfast and his recent activities made him rather hungry.

Upon entering the Great Hall Harry was aware of numerous eyes on him, but he only sought out the grey ones, that shone with pride at the fact that Harry had the bravery to wear his clothes into the Great Hall in front of all their peers.

Strutting to the Gryffindor table in a manner worthy of a Malfoy, Harry sat and started to pile food onto his plate whilst his thoughts and eyes honed in onto a grey eyed beauty. Hermione watched the interaction of the two boys staring at each other in a way that could not be considered malicious.

* * *

_Okay so may be gone a while, first exam is on Wednesday (2 days time), if there is anything you want me to put into the fic, any situation or scene just let me know and I'll do my best! But enjoy for now, should have another one posted come end of the week or weekend!!_


	4. The Manor

_Don't you just love me... it's out today yay!! :D and in case you were wondering my first exam was fine... one down and five to go! Same disclaimer as always... don't own them. Warnings for this chapter: Language (swearing and homophobic-not my views but they work, sorry), _

* * *

Autumn slowly moved into winter as Harry and Draco's public civility became friendship and in their private lives they learned more about each other, they talked about everything and anything; except the war. Both Harry and Draco were excited as in a couple of days the Christmas Holidays would start and they had all the alone time together they could want.

By now the majority of the school had accepted their friendship and were used to see one eating a meal at the other's table or see them conversing in the hall ways, the whole school that is bar two red-haired siblings. Ginny didn't like the fact that Harry saw Draco more than Harry saw Ginny, in her eyes she was his girlfriend since the war ended and no matter how many times he had told her. Ron however; was more public about his mistrust and disgust of Draco, as he felt deemed to express at dinner one night.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry was sitting next to Draco at the Gryffindor table, Hermione on Draco's other side and Dean and Seamus opposite. The seat on Harry's left was empty for Ron. "What the fuck is wrong with you Harry?"_

"_Nothing is wrong, Ron."_

"_Nothing? Nothing? You're happy talking to that, that ferret."_

"_Yes, Ron. I am happy with this __**ferret**__." Harry spat out the word and looked apologetically at Draco who smiled grimly. "So happy in fact, that I'm shall visit him over the holidays and spend Christmas with him at the Manor. Not with you and your fucking psychotic sister at the Burrow!"_

_Harry was so angry that he had let that slip, not giving a very red Ron time to answer, he stormed out of the Great Hall leaving a shocked silence behind. Draco rose gracefully and turned to go after Harry but a cold voice froze him in his tracks, "go after your lover boy, faggot!"_

"_Ronald!"_

"_It's okay Hermione. If Weasley can't accept that someone lake somebody of the same sex then it is his problem." Draco's voice was quiet but he spoke louder for the whole Hall to hear, "yes, I am gay. And just because I'm friends with Harry Potter, it does not mean he is gay as well. You got that, homophobe?" _

_With one last sneer Draco proceeded to follow Harry, with Hermione, Dean and Seamus in pursuit. "Bastard. We've been roommates for six years, Harry's your best friend and this is how you treat him for befriending Malfoy. Know him before you judge him." Seamus was not happy and spat at Ron after saying his piece._

* * *

_Draco went straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, were Harry was sobbing on the floor in front of the sinks. "Hello Myrtle. Do you think you could give us some privacy?"_

"_Of course, Draco. Don't hurt him." And she left to sit in the U-bend of the farthest cubicle._

_Draco pulled Harry into his arms and held him tightly as he cried, "he's supposed to be my best friend, and he shouldn't care if I have other friends... Draco... why does he hate me?"_

_Draco's own tears threatened to fall and his voice cracked "he doesn't hate you, Harry. He hates me."_

"_That doesn't make it better." Harry turned his face towards Draco, who reached out to brush his tears away. "I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself."_

"_I promised. And you didn't hurt me."_

"_So are you coming to the Manor for Christmas? I knew mother invited you and Aunt Andromeda and Cousin Teddy but I didn't think you had replied or accepted."_

"_It was supposed to be a surprise. I owled her back to let her know that I was coming but asked her not to tell you, so I could surprise you. It's all ruined now."_

_Smiling softly Draco hugged Harry tighter before releasing him slightly, so their arms were around each other but they were not being suffocated. Gently reaching up Harry brushed his lips against Draco's, "don't stop, Harry." And he didn't._

_The three teens watching were in awe at the intensity of the kiss and the fact that Harry 'Golden Boy' Potter was gay. None of them said anything to Harry or Draco, simply leaving them be, but before they got too far Hermione dragged the other two boys away from the door before talking loudly giving the boys time to move apart before opening the door. _

"_Harry! Oh, come here. The stupid pick!" Hermione did the same as Draco and pulled Harry into a hug. Laughing Harry hugged Hermione back "that 'stupid prick' is your boyfriend."_

"_No he's not. I broke up with him after his reaction to Draco carrying you the night of the party months ago."_

"_Mione why didn't you say anything?" Harry pulled the sobbing girl into his arms and held her as Draco had done for him._

_*End flashback*_

* * *

Today was the day. The boys were going on the Hogwarts Express and were going to the Manor for the two week Christmas break. The train ride was long and boring; the boys' only entertainment came from each other or their friends who visited. It finally ended and Draco dragged Harry off the train towards a slender blonde woman, a tall dark haired woman and a baby with teal hair.

Draco flung himself into his mother's arms as Harry hugged Andromeda Tonks before taking hold of Teddy who turned his hair black and unruly and his eyes a piercing grey, laughing Harry turned to Mrs Malfoy and Draco who had broken apart, "Thank you for inviting me to the Manor for Christmas, Mrs Malfoy."

"No problems Mr. Potter."

"It's Harry."

"It's Narcissa."

"Fair enough."

The unusual group made their way through the station, Narcissa and Andromeda in front, Harry, Draco and Teddy behind as they passed the Weasley's Ron and Ginny glared but Harry smiled and wished them Marry Christmas whilst Draco nodded at Mr and Mrs Wealsey and the twins but glared at Ron and Ginny.

* * *

Once the group had made their way home Twinkles, the house-elf, showed Harry to his room and then Draco's which was next to Harry's and a door joined the two rooms, then Twinkles told Harry that if he needed anything he just needed to call her. She nearly fainted when he thanked her, "don't do that, one died when I thanked him. Father said that after our second year because I thanked Dobbles she died. I liked Dobbles, she was Dobby's cousin."

"Oh, interesting. Come here."

Draco came over to where Harry was on the bed and together they fell asleep in each other's arms with contented smiles on their faces, that when Narcissa came up to get them for lunch she too smiled and left them to sleep.

* * *

_Next time.... CHRISTMAS!!!!!_

Harry tighter before releasing him slightly, so their arms were around each other but they were not being suffocated. Gently reaching up Harry brushed his lips against Draco's, "don't stop, Harry." And he didn't.


	5. Christmas is a Time for Love

_Two in the same day, don't you feel loved! Disclaimer: don't own them as much as I want to.  
Warnings: language and malexmale slash, it's graphic today!_

* * *

Harry woke to an earthquake, the ground was moving underneath him, and people were yelling in his ear, it was dark and... No it was Draco bouncing on his bed shouting "it's Christmas Harry, wake up you! It's Christmas!!!" and it was five o'clock in the morning.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

"Yes Draco."

"Oh you are awake! Good lets go and open our presents, Mother and Aunt Andromeda are awake, and Teddy's still asleep."

"Lucky git." Harry grumbled as he pushed Draco off him and turned to go back to sleep, that was not going to happen as Draco pulled off the covers and lifted Harry into his arms. Then he proceeded to carry Harry down into the living area where Narcissa and Andromeda were waiting by the huge Christmas tree, which was next to a roaring fire.

"Right now you're up –"

"At a god-forsaken hour I might add."

"Harry shut up!"

"Boys. As I was saying now you're up we can start giving the presents out." As Narcissa said this presents soared to each member and Draco ripped open the one on the top of his pile. Harry, too, joined in receiving a book on Dark arts from Hermione like Draco did. He received treats from Narcissa and Andromeda and Teddy. Draco was given the same, ironically Harry never thought he had a sweet tooth but noticed all Draco had was chocolate and he decided to keep that in mind for later.

Harry turned to Draco and saw him staring at pieces of paper that were bound together by a leather tie. Harry's gift to him: a book entitled My Story by Harry James Potter. Draco opened the book to read the first page, tears filling his eyes;

_That night he shot the Killing Curse at me and I died. I woke up naked in a clean, unpopulated Kings Cross Station, there I found white robes and a crying baby. I also met Dumbledore, we talked, and he explained everything and said I had to go back. And I did._

_I went back to the Forest, where Narcissa Malfoy asked if her son was alive, barely breathing I said yes. She then proclaimed to Him, "he is dead, my Lord." And so it would seem, I owe my life to her and her son owes his life to me. But I shan't go into that until much later for now, we must travel back eighteen years to the night of October 31__st__ 1981, the night my parents were murdered, I was to live as a muggle for eleven years and the night Voldemort marked me as his equal. Half-bloods, to rally the Wizarding World and portray extraordinary talent. On that fateful All Hallows Eve..."_

Draco looked up and instantly drowned in worried emeralds; Harry was looking at him unsure if he had done the right thing, Draco went over and hugged him as tight as possible before stealing a swift kiss from Harry's lips which caused Harry to blush as Narcissa started to giggle.

Harry opened his present from Draco, it was to things in one box, a bottle of lube (which caused Harry and Draco to blush as Harry's eyes widened and Narcissa asked what it was) and along with that there was a pendent and a thick silver chain.

The pendent was a silver dragon with emeralds for eyes on the back was the inscription _always yours._ Harry hugged Draco and whispered "I'll hold you to that." Draco didn't know if he meant the sex or that Draco was always Harry's.

* * *

Later after Teddy was up they had Christmas dinner, a giant turkey with all the trimmings; cranberry sauce, gravy, roast potatoes and kumera (sweet potato), peas and corn and mashed carrots. The meal was filling and exquisite, after the meal the boys played with Teddy on his broomstick before putting him to bed and going to Harry's room where Harry instantly fell asleep and Draco read Harry's book.

* * *

Harry woke a little while later to find Draco on the sofa in his room, his head bent. Harry looked over his shoulder and read his own words "_I am Harry James Potter and this was my story. The story of how I died yet am alive to write this my story of the War. The reasons 'why some of us live and some of us don't__1__', reasons why I owe my life to a Death Eater's wife and gave my heart to her son. Yes, that does mean what you are thinking I love you Draco Malfoy with all my heart and every fibre of my being. You saved me in a way that I could only dream about in my wildest of dreams, and every night I thank Merlin that you found me that night in the astronomy tower because I had given up hope. And you, Draco,' taught me to hope as I scarcely allowed myself__2__', for hope is like a blanket one that I had been devoid of for my life and found in the rarest of moments. When Hagrid told me I was a wizard, when I found the Mirror of Erised, when Dumbledore told me of the horcruxes and when you saved me. So now I thank you, for being there when no one else dared._"

Draco turned and looked at Harry, tears streaming down his face "thank you.... I don't know what to say-"

"Then don't say anything and come to bed."

Harry held out his hand and Draco took it together they lay down as Harry started to wipe Draco's tears away before placing a soft kiss on his lips which became passionate as Draco responded, their arms were moving over each other's bodies; exploring, memorising, learning.

_***AN: lemon, skip to next one if you don't want to read, don't say I didn't warn you!***_

Harry tugged Draco's jumper off and brought their bare chests together, trailing his hands down he undid the zip on Draco's jeans and tugged them off along with his boxers. Draco felt Harry still above him and flushed as Harry gazed over him and eyes rested on his erection, taking this moment Draco reached up and decided to relieve Harry from the uncomfortable confines of his our trousers.

Harry pulled away to reach over to the bedside table and pulled out the lube Draco had given him and poured some onto his fingers which trailed to Draco's entrance. Gently Harry pushed one finger in and experimentally moved it around before adding a second and then a third, he removed the fingers when Draco started moving in rhythm to his thrusts.

Adding more lube onto his hand, Harry then proceeded to lubricate his painfully hard arousal before bringing Draco's knees to rest on his shoulders and guiding himself, slowly inch by inch into Draco's tight channel. Once completely sheathed Harry had to stop, if he moved he would come and Draco wasn't helping by clenching his muscles to get used to the intrusion.

Draco gave the signal to move, which Harry did slowly and only moving out slightly before picking up the pace and intensity by withdrawing the majority of the way, so only his head was left in Draco before thrusting efficiently back into Draco brushing his prostrate as he did. Draco started to lever himself up to meet each thrust, whiteness threatened to blind him and he neared his orgasm, when Harry started stroking him towards completion.

Harry and Draco came simultaneously, Draco clenching around Harry as he came over Harry's hand and Harry came in Draco. Once they had both softened Harry pulled out and Draco hissed at the movement.

_***AN- you can start reading now**_

Harry pulled Draco into him, "i love you Draco."

"I know, Harry and I love you too," Harry pulled their naked bodies (AN-just cause you didn't read it doesn't mean it didn't happen!) that were covered with sweat were flush against each other, legs intertwined, Draco's head on Harry's chest. The two boys fell asleep fairly soon, however; Draco had enough sense to cast a cleaning charm and Harry to summon the blankets.

* * *

_And there you go! May not be another one until early December, my last exam is on the 1__st__ and I have one basically every second day next week... help me god! And finally they have sex I can hear you all cheering :D_

_*1. From Finding Forrester – film Sean Connery's character says it  
2. From Pride and Prejudice – novel Mr. Darcy says it._


	6. Happy Freaking New Year

_**Hey guys... I'm so sorry it's been so long but I didn't know where to go after the last one, hopefully the fight, and sex makes up for it and I know basically what's going to happen so I should have this finished soon enough... anyway no more waiting!! Here it is!**_

"Draco! Hurry up; we don't want to be late."

"We won't be Harry, okay?"

Draco finished dressing himself before walking down to the living room where Harry and Narcissa were waiting for him so they could floo to Bill and Fleur's for their New Years' Party.

"Are you finally ready boys?"

"I've been ready for ages, Narcissa, but yes _Draco_ is now ready."

Narcissa smiled, and led the way to the fire place where they flooed to Shell Cottage, the Weasley's were ready to greet them, Ron and Ginny looking less than pleased to see Harry with his new friend and Narcissa.

"Mrs Malfoy, Draco, Harry we are happy to welcome you to our home," Bill came forward and extended his hand which Narcissa immediately took. He then extended it to Draco who stared at his scarred face then looked away ashamed.

"Draco, we do not 'old you responsible for what 'appened to Bill. 'Arry, trusts you so we do, you mean us no 'arm by being 'ere . So pleeze do not be ashamed of what 'appened, we 'ave forgiven you."

Draco stared at Fleur in utter disbelief before he took Bill's proffered hand and then Fleur's, Bill and Fleur then hugged Harry before letting into the arms of Molly Weasley, Draco was next just because he was a Malfoy didn't mean he was exempt from Molly Weasley's hugs or generosity.

Harry and Draco made their way over to Andromeda and Teddy where Draco was picking up Teddy in his arms as Harry hugged Andromeda and wished her a happy new year before the three boys made their way around the room greeting everyone with Teddy looking like Harry and Draco's son with unruly blond hair and silver eyes with deep, dark flecks of emerald green.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry and then, surprisingly around Draco who hugged her back, "Hey Hermione, who was your Christmas?"

"It was fantastic Draco, I'd like to thank you for the Dark Arts book, and it was fascinating."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, it was one of my favourites. I thought you of all might enjoy it." She suddenly became overwhelmed and hugged him again, this time keeping her hands wrapped around his upper arm.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I'm talking with Harry and Draco?"

"Oh so he's _Draco_ now?"

"Yes Ron he is."

"He's Death Eater scum, Hermione. How can you talk to him?"

Draco started to back away unnoticed by the arguing pair and Harry who looked uncomfortable as he didn't want to choose between his best friends.

Draco slipped out the back door and found a beautiful grave; Luna Lovegood was changing over some flowers in the jam jar and moved for Draco to be able to read the weathered headstone: _Here lies Dobby, A free elf._

Kneeling next to the grave Draco sat silently, ignoring the sounds of the party inside and not noticing Luna leave him in peace after an hour.

Draco sat there for hours on end before someone came out to him.

***

"Ronald Weasley. Do not offend _my_ guests like that, in _my_ house."

Bill had finally broken up the fight, sick of his own brother ill treating his guest, Draco was a good guy and he was good for harry, Hermione had told Charlie about the bathroom and astronomy tower parts, they all knew that for once Harry needed saving and Draco could be his hero.

Harry turned and gave Bill a grateful look before scanning the room for the blond he wanted to kiss at midnight, which was soon apparently the argument had gone on longer than anyone thought, but seeing no telltale sign of him caused Harry to panic. He off loaded Teddy onto Hermione and ran outside to the only place where he thought Draco could be.

Dobby's grave.

Harry sat next to Draco and in silence they gazed at the headstone of the elf that had saved Harry's life and tried to take it, unknowingly.

They had been sitting there a while when Harry broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

"For the Weasel. It's not your fault he's an ass."

"No but I could have defended you."

"It's okay, you don't want your family to know you are gay without telling you telling then and you don't want them to know you're gay with a Malfoy."

Draco stood and moved away from Harry until he stood in a patch of light, Harry came over and neither was aware that they had placed themselves directly in everyone's line of view, in front of the living room window where everyone stood and watched the two interact.

***

Draco's hand came up and ran through his hair before he glared at something Harry had said, Harry's hand came up to Draco's bicep before caressing its way to Draco's neck and then to cup his cheek, when Draco tilted his head into Harry's palm Narcissa muttered "uh oh, this can't be good."

***

Draco was nuzzling Harry's palm and looking deep into his eyes, and enchanted clock somewhere was booming a countdown from ten, steadily the two moved closer to each other faces becoming closer and closer as the seconds passed.

Lips met, tongues met, bodies met. Draco pulled Harry flush against his body entangling his left hand in Harry's hair whilst his right when under Harry's top. Harry's right hand remained on Draco's cheek but the left travelled down his back to cup the round globe of Draco's arse before pulling them closer, Draco's head fell back as he released a gasp, and exposed his neck to Harry who took full advantage. Sucking, licking, biting the voyeurs inside cause see Harry's mouth at work but not his upper face, they were suddenly brought apart by a fierce yell, and stunned they looked into the window before Harry turned bright red and ran. Draco glared at Ron who had shouted "that's disgusting", before he took off after Harry, running into the dark shouting his name.

He heard the distinct pop of Appiration outside the boundary, he feebly called Harry's name one more time before he turned and headed back to Shell Cottage, he had a red head to hit.

Draco stormed into the living room aware of all eyes on him but ignorant of their questions, he found Ron and grabbed his collar before slamming him into the nearest wall. "You just made my lover run away from me, I am not happy, Weasel."

Pulling his hand back Draco slammed his fist into Ron's nosed, pleased to hear cartilage break, his other fist smashed into Ron's stomach overwhelming him and forcing him over as Draco's knee came up and crashed into Ron's already broken nose. "You bastard, you fucking bastard, if he dies because of this I'm gunna kill you."

Bill and Charlie dragged Draco away from Ron who was a bleeding mess on the ground, "Draco, Draco dear, calm down. What's gotten into you?"

"Mother, please not now. I can't cope with this without Harry."

"Draco, what's wrong? What do you mean _'if he dies'_?"

"Harry tried to kill himself on the Astronomy tower or rather off it and he cuts, oh god what the fuck have I done?"

"Draco, honey, you haven't done anything. Go home and wait, Harry will come back eventually and we'll make sure of it if he comes here or to the Burrow."

Eventually Draco calmed down enough to be able to be brought back to the Manor where he went up to his room and began pacing.

"You're going to wear down the carpet if you keep pacing like that."

"Harry."

Draco ran over to Harry and pulled him into his arms hugging him and kissing every inch of his face before brutally capturing Harry's lips in a furious kiss which caused Harry to push Draco back onto the bed.

Tapping his wand against each of their clothes Harry vanished them before sliding down to take Draco's erection into his hot mouth, sucking and licking at the heated organ, when he sensed Draco was ready to come he moved his head down and suckled his balls before moving past them and to Draco's tight hole which Harry licked and pushed his tongue into before moving back to Draco cock, which released his seed deep inside Harry's mouth after one long hard suck.

Harry moved up and kissed Draco hard on the mouth letting him taste himself on Harry, Draco groaned and arched against Harry's hard body on top of him whilst wrapping his leg around Harry waist and bringing his entrance to Harry's cock encouraging him to enter.

Harry did so slowly, after whispering a lubrication spell, and waited for Draco to adjust to his size as he forced his way past the tight muscle. Both men had sweat pouring off them and onto the other as they moved and thrusted as one, bring each other closer towards a climax.

They groaned out each other's name as they simultaneously reached orgasmic bliss, and languidly they kissed as Harry pulled out of Draco and rolled over bringing Draco on top of him as they intertwined their limbs and fell into a sated sleep.

***

Molly came to Malfoy Manor as soon as Narcissa had flooed her telling her that Harry had arrived, the two women made their way up to Draco's room where they were sure Harry would go first. Pushing open the door both women gasped as a naked Harry lay fully exposed to them with Draco half on top, leg over Harry's waist arm over his chest. Both women were able to see the come drying on Harry's cock and chest and on Draco's stomach.

Shutting the door quickly, Narcissa mumbled, "I think we need to talk to them about the dangers of Wizarding sex. Harry wouldn't know and Draco wasn't told about the male side, only that women can get pregnant, Lucius wouldn't allow for him to be gay."

Both women stared at the closed door with wide eyes, each running over the possibilities and implications of what happened in the room before them.

**

_**Oh my god I'm sorry I made this a possible MPreg story, if you think that either Harry or Draco should get pregnant then please let me know, if you don't tell me then I'll make an executive decision!!**_


	7. Men Can Get Pregnant?

_**Here it is... I went with the most votes lol and what I wanted!! Enjoy... only one or two more chapters left!!!**_

When Harry and Draco finally made their way downstairs the next morning they were shocked to find both Molly and Narcissa calmly waiting for them, cups of tea in hand.

"Boys, we need to talk."

"Mother, Molly what is it?"

The two women looked at each other then the boys before Narcissa began "After yesterdays'... performance, we need to talk to you about sex."

"_Mother_."

"No, Draco you two need to be aware of the implications."

"Um no offence Narcissa but that ship has already sailed, a while ago."

"So last night was not the first time?"

Harry's face was bright red and he looked mortified that Molly and Narcissa knew he was having sex, with Draco, it was all rather embarrassing.

"No, Molly it wasn't, Harry and I first had sex on Christmas."

"_Draco!_"

Draco shrugged before turning back to the women, Malfoy mask in place so he would not appear to be embarrassed, "I assume this is important."

"Yes, dear, now did you use contraceptive charms?"

"Why would we?"

"Oh dear, Harry, Draco. You need to start using them as very powerful Wizards are able to be impregnated, the 'bottom' of the relationship is able to magically create a temporary womb and become pregnant. You are powerful, young and fertile so it is a possibility."

Draco stood angrily, "are you telling me, that I could have a baby because we're powerful Wizards. What if I don't want one?"

"Draco?"

Seeing Harry's devastated face caused Draco to soften his tone, "no I didn't mean never Harry, I just don't want one now, I'm eighteen and still in school for Merlin's sake. Trust me; I do want little Potter-Malfoy's running around just not now."

Draco knelt in front of harry pulling him into his arms, "you want children with me?"

"Of course I do."

***

Narcissa went up to Draco's room to see if he was there, but she found Harry sitting on the bed gazing aimlessly at the wall opposite deep in thought.

"Harry?"

"Oh, hi Narcissa, you startled me."

She sat down next to him looking sombre, "Harry I want to talk to you about how you and Draco became friends."

He looked at her sharply before sighing, "What did he tell you?"

"Not much, the specifics."

"Like that I tried to kill myself and he stopped me from jumping. How do you know this, I mean it's not an easy conversation topic."

"It came up yesterday after you ran away from Bill and Fleur's, Draco was hysterical and frightened that you'd do something."

"At Bill and Fleur's? Who else heard?"

She trembled slightly at his cold tone, "everyone." She seemed afraid of him at that moment, his magic was swirling and he was upset thus his magic was out of control, with a strange sense of calm he spoke "If you could leave me alone _please_ Narcissa."

"Harry, I must protest-"

"_Now!_"

She hurried out the room in search of Draco, whilst Harry ferreted in his trunk for the razor blade he kept there, making his way to the bathroom in a surreal haze. Harry was ready to end it.

Draco had broken his promise.

Draco had hurt him.

He could hurt himself.

***

Harry was standing there razor blade in left hand held against to his wrist, ready to cut and never come back.

Draco burst through the door, "Harry, Harry please don't do this!"

"Why not? You can hurt me, I can hurt me! I trusted you with that and you told _everyone_. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't end _my_ life right now!"

Draco remained silent; shocked that Harry was seriously considering this.

"That's what I thought."

The blade touched skin.

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

_**(AN I so wanna end it here but I won't :D lol just a minor interruption!! Hehehe!!)**_

Harry hesitated and stared at Draco who inched closer. "I'm pregnant, so hate _me_ fine, but our baby will need both its daddy's."

"You could live with me hating you?"

"no, I never could when I figured out that I love you, that's why I told, I was so scared that that bastard Weasel had hurt you real- what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You love me?"

"Since I was eleven, but I didn't figure it out until last year when you weren't at Hogwarts or in my life anymore. It felt wrong and off and I missed you. So yes Harry James Potter. I. Love. You. I love you."

"Good because our baby will need its parents to love each other."

"Does this mean you love me?"

"Why Mr Malfoy I believe it does."

Draco embraced Harry tightly and kissed him hard, the razor blade fell forgotten to the floor as Draco linked their hands. "I think we should tell Mother and Molly the good news."


	8. Epilogue

_**Hi guys this is it the final chapter!! I hope you enjoy it... thanks to all those who have reviewed especially PotGra4Ever, ams71080, njferrell, Rafa93, bcandii, Evil Jenyus, AnneOfTheIsland, ValeayaPotter, **__**yAoI-tEnShI1412**__** ,AmazonWariorPrincess, **__**Sailor Jupiter156**__**, **__**xAkireix**__**, **__**Kayakokitty**__**, **__**FrenRala**__**, **__**Emmy Angeldust.**__**, **__**DelorisPea**__**, **__**Yep thats all of you.. thanks guys!! :D:D Hope you're all still with me for this final chapter... enough of my rambling here it is...**_

* * *

Narcissa was watching her two sons from a distance, they were clearly in love after Draco announced he was pregnant it had been put into motion for Harry and him to be married, which they were after their graduation ceremony, Draco was seven months pregnant and had a healthy glow.

It was a simple ceremony, with just family and close friends, Draco looked astonishing in silver robes that accentuated his eyes and showed off his rounded stomach, Harry looked so handsome in his green robes and the love shining in his face and on his eyes was clear to anyone who glanced at the pair.

Their first dance was to a muggle song _Footprints in the Sand_ it was appropriate for the two:

_Then I heard you say,  
__I promise you,  
I'm always there,  
When your heart is filled with sorrow,  
And despair, I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand_

They danced as if they were the only ones in the room Draco had his hand around Harry's neck whilst Harry's hand was on Draco's rounded stomach and in the small of his back. Their heads were together, lips millimetres apart but soon enough they were joined in a passionate kiss as the two moulded together as best they could around his stomach.

Soon after the party ended for the lovers, husbands, who made their way to Grimmuld Place where they would spend a couple of weeks away from their families. Harry lead Draco upstairs, when they reached his room Harry stood Draco near the bed and proceeded to undress him, taking time to remove each layer of clothing.

When Draco was fully undressed Harry made him sit on the bed and watch him undress himself, Draco's fully erect cock barely visible under his protruding belly. Once Harry was fully undressed he pushed Draco back, casting a quick lubrication and stretching charm Harry sat down on Draco's cock slowly impaling himself on the pregnant blond, Draco gasped as he felt the tight heat surrounding him, he looked into the eyes of the man he loved, the man who was sitting on his cock, the man who was caressing his pregnant belly.

Harry shifted up and slowly began riding Draco, who was doing his best to thrust back but couldn't move that much because of his stomach. The two men moved as one each climaxing hard after the slow love-making session, Harry came off Draco and licked his own come off Draco's stomach, Draco moaning loudly as the baby inside kicked obviously liking the fact that both its daddy's were enjoying themselves.

***  
"Harry James Potter, I'm going to fucking kill you!!"

Draco was in labour, his face was contorted in pain and as he pushed he gripped harder onto Harry's hand and his shouts became louder and more expletive as he pushed harder.

"Fuck, shit, bugger, wank, cock, ball, shit, fuck!"

"One last push Mr Malfoy-Potter and the baby will be out."

"Arrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhh!"

A wail sounded and Harry and Draco looked at each other before Harry sat next to Draco pulling his exhausted husband into a warm and comforting embrace.

"You are now the proud fathers of a beautiful little boy."

She handed over, to Draco, a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Draco cooed and kissed his son's black hair before the eyes opened to reveal the typical blue colour, the baby's face suddenly became wet as Draco cried over his son. Harry just hugged him tighter as he ran on finger down the baby's face causing him to gurgle at the two men above him.

"Gentlemen, do you have a name for your son?"

"Matthew. Matthew Adrian Malfoy-Potter."

"That is a beautiful name, shall I let your friends and family in. I do believe they'd like to meet the newest edition to their family and your mother wants a word Mr Malfoy-Potter, about your language."

Draco blushed and handed Matthew over to Harry before snuggling against Harry's side and falling asleep. "You're going to have to face her sometime Draco."

"Not now I'm not."

***

"Gryffindor!"

A girl with very straight black hair and bright blue eyes flounced over to the Gryffindor table, where a young shy boy introduced himself to her "hello, my names Samuel."

"Hi Samuel, I'm Maia Malfoy-Potter, that's my twin brother. Adam Malfoy-Potter getting Sorted now."

They both turned to see the hat fall onto the messy blond hair of the green eyed beauty; he winked at his sister when the hat was removed almost instantly after shouting "Slytherin."

He sauntered to the Slytherin table smirking at his elder brother, Matthew whose black hair and grey eyes gleamed at him from the Ravenclaw table, Matthew was now third year and top of his classes, the best Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts student that Hogwarts had ever seen. However he was not as good as Draco or Harry had been at their respective subject, but he was best at both.

***

_Dear Daddy and Papa,_

_I'm a Slytherin and Maia is a Gryffindor, I know you both will be proud of us, we are fine and so is Matthew, who's too busy studying to write..._

_We hope you are both well especially you Papa!!_

_Love Adam_

The two husbands read the letter, the brunet had his arms wrapped around his pregnant blond husband and the two shared a kiss at the thought of their two children making it in the world of Hogwarts.

Harry had given birth to the twins and refused to bear any more children as the birth had been complicated and hard, almost costing him his life this caused Draco to panic and cast the contraceptive charm every time they had sex because he wouldn't cope without his husband, soul mate and love of his life.

The sixth member of their family and fourth child was not necessarily planned, the men had been away from each other for a month and when they finally did meet the first thing they did was explore the others' body, thus the fourth child.

Harry and Draco had a good life together and with their children, even though they started young and were only thirty-one now they loved each other and explored each other as if they were still eighteen.

Narcissa and Molly expected a few more surprise children from the couple who were as frisky as they were thirteen years ago but they now had longer stamina, their cries could be heard penetrating the night for hours on end.

_**

* * *

**_

The End!! Yay for me!!


End file.
